Meench Vyzumi
Meench Vyzumi, sometimes referred to as simply Vyzumi, is a highly-efficient Dark Hunter. Biography Early Life Very, very little is known about Meench Vyzumi's early life. Even the Shadowed One does not know about Vyzumi's origins. However, supposedly the only ones other than Vyzumi himself who know the Dark Hunter's origins were killed by Vyzumi himself prior to joining the Dark Hunters. Slavery Early in Meench Vyzumi's life, even before he had a name, he was sold to a slave driver named Saelv, who enslaved his species. For the next thousand years, Vyzumi worked in a Protodermis mine, treated not mercifully by Saelv. Eventually, Vyzumi led a rebellion, working alongside a future Dark Hunter named Nuoka, who would one day be codenamed Primal. Through usage of deceit and trickery, he was able to kill Saelv. Nuoka acknowledged how well Vyzumi deceived Saelv, and was to refer to Vyzumi by the name "Vyzumi", a word that meant "deceit" in their native language. Experiments Several hundred years later, Vyzumi began writing his journal. Also, around this time Vyzumi became interested in creating things. Initially, Vyzumi started to invent items. One of his more well-known inventions among the Dark Hunters would be computer-like devices, many of which were later put into the Dark Hunter Tower. Eventually, Vyzumi began to undertake a more dangerous but ultimately more accomplishing task – creating and altering life. Not many of Vyzumi's projects are known, but as time goes on, these experiments may be revealed. He stopped creating experiments when his island descended into civil war. During this period of time, he also received the title "Meench", meaning "lord" in his native language. The Dark Hunters The Visorak Hordes struck the island, and the miniature civil war ended, replaced by a large struggle to survive, but they were losing. While Primal led one group of survivors, Meench Vyzumi led the others. His group did not trust his leadership, and was planning to dispose of him. As soon as he found out, he decided he had to kill them first. Therefore, he was alone when the Shadowed One found him. The Shadowed One saw potential in Meench Vyzumi and offered entry into the Dark Hunters. Vyzumi accepted The Shadowed One’s offer. He was brought to Odina, where he would officially join the Dark Hunters. When The Shadowed One suggested that a codename and some mechanical enhancements would be advised, Vyzumi turned both down, with the exception of a Rhotuka Launcher inserted into his abdomen. He was initially unpopular amongst the Dark Hunters. His turning down of a codename and enhancements made him seem odd, for although previous Dark Hunters such as Lariska had not taken codenames, almost everyone got enhancements. Nonetheless, he proved himself an efficient fighter at the training quarters, taking down even some of the strongest Dark Hunters. Another thing that made him a bit out-of-place initially was that he saw potential in Jemz, a Dark Hunter considered “stupid” by his peers. Vyzumi knew that Jemz was mentally disabled, not stupid, and just wanted to be accepted someplace, which led to his joining of the Dark Hunters. Meench Vyzumi began working with Jemz, helping him develop and improve skills, in hopes to make him more useful, since “more useful” meant “more accepted” to the other Dark Hunters. As time passed, he was viewed as very useful in the eyes of The Shadowed One, and went on many missions, killed thousands of Toa and other beings, and retrieved thousands of rare artifacts and weapons. However, despite being a Dark Hunter, he often secretly helped out Toa Wodahs. One such incident was in the year 45,500 B.G.C., during which he, Skorpeo, and Jemz were sent to kill Wodahs. Vyzumi warned Wodahs beforehand, allowing the latter to make a deal with the Shadowed One, ensuring his safety from people who wanted him dead. When the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Dark Hunters were at war with each other, the Shifting Shadows had attacked a large Dark Hunter outpost off the coast of Odina, and ultimately won the battle. However, Meench Vyzumi fought exceedingly well against them. This led to suspicions from the Shadowed One over Meench Vyzumi's mysterious origins possibly connecting to the Shifting Shadows. The Story of Frosam Several months prior to the Ignika saga, the Shadowed One received an anonymous request from Makuta Teridax to send a few Dark Hunters to the island of Mata Nui, to better keep the timing of his Plan accurate. Naturally, the Shadowed One selected Meench Vyzumi for the job. He and three other Dark Hunters – Karak, Vicee, and Skorpeo – would go on this mission. Vicee and Skorpeo were still stranded on the outpost ever since the Shifting Shadow invasion, so Vyzumi had to go retrieve them, return to Odina, get Karak, then go to Mata Nui. In addition, he brought with him an army of Prototype Nektann. He set up the Dark Hunter Tower near the side of Mount Ihu, and began the mission. Not long after the death of Karak, three Matoran were spying on the Dark Hunters, which led to Meench Vyzumi following Skorpeo and Karak around to monitor their progress. He later met the there Matoran after they had transformed into Toa Ulti. Vyzumi captured Ikaag and Lahka, forcing Frosam into a situation where he gave up his Toa Power. Ikaag and Lahka then were killed in a following war, though Turaga Frosam struck back and killed Skorpeo and Vicee. He knocked out Vyzumi in a battle, and the Dark Hunter was trapped in the Dark Hunter Tower as it collapsed. Vakama’s Secret Vyzumi awoke from this coma a few months later. Unsure whether or not he was technically a Dark Hunter still, he battled Frosam again, but was captured and imprisoned by the Ta-Koro Guard. Soon after, the Shifting Shadows invaded. While in a cell, he spoke to Barok and Murtak, and later a mysterious ally. The ally confirmed that Vyzumi was thought dead by the Shadowed One, and that he didn’t have to continue the original mission of taking over the island, on the condition that he helps the island’s population against the Shifting Shadows. Abilities and Traits Meench Vyzumi has many different abilities, including lightning-quick speed and reflexes, laser vision, power blasts, and shields similar to those created by the Kanohi Hau. The Shadowed One later gave Vyzumi a mechanical enhancement – a Rhotuka Launcher, inserted into Vyzumi’s spider-like abdomen. The Rhotuka created from the launcher would, on first launch, send the target into a realm of shadow, then on second launch bring it back into the main universe. Vyzumi’s personality is wise, cautious, decisive, and alert. He was a skilled fighter, and sought to find every advantage from his unusual body, and how to counter the disadvantages. He is very skilled with lies, able to deceive many others with his false personalities and ideas. However, he seems to have a secret which makes him hesitant to kill the Toa Ulti. He also seems to be a bit regretful for the deaths he is responsible for, and he secretly hates the Shadowed One. Tools Along with the Rhotuka Launcher in his abdomen, Vyzumi is skilled with weapons. His weapon of choice was a specially-crafted spear, but he trained himself to use almost every type of weapon known in the Matoran Universe. Quotes “I said DON’T LIE! There are… consequences for doing so.” - Meench Vyzumi to Skorpeo, Chapter 12: Reunited “Treachery… brutality… stealth… strength. All great principles for being a Dark Hunter. But when Dark Hunters use them against each other… No. I am no fan of that ‘Great’ Spirit Mata Nui, but there is one thing I’ve learned from him: Unity. On the mission that we’re on, turn against each other or splitting up is sure to be failure.” '' - Meench Vyzumi to Skorpeo and Vicee, Chapter 12: Reunited ''“You are so much easier to manipulate when you are told lies!” - Meench Vyzumi to Skorpeo, Chapter 15: Failed Rescue “Do forgive me, because I am going to regret this.” “What are you crazy-jabber-blabbering on about?” “I’d be glad to tell you, Lahka, but unfortunately with Skorpeo, Vicee, and dozens of Nektann in the area, I cannot afford to have my secret revealed.” “Secret? What secret?” '' ''“You don’t know? Of course, I heard reports that everyone here was mind-washed because of Makuta’s actions. Perhaps it’s best you don’t know. Otherwise, I would feel twice as guilty as I am now… about doing this.” '' - Meench Vyzumi and Lahka, Chapter 20 ½: Through Kopeke’s Eyes ''“I’m alive. That’s a pleasant surprise. Perhaps not such a pleasant surprise. I would expect that the Shadowed One would want me to track down and kill Frosam, and in doing so avenge the deaths of three other Dark Hunters. As if the deaths of Toa Ikaag, Toa Lahka, and countless Matoran during that terrible war weren’t enough!” '' - Meench Vyzumi’s thoughts, Chapter 1: Late Awakening ''“A sad way to go down, but let’s both face it – whether or not I want to, I am forced to have to kill you unless the Shadowed One thinks me dead.” - Meench Vyzumi to Frosam, Chapter 3: Return of the Lord “You forget your place, Vyzumi. And when somebody forgets their place… someone will get hurt.” '' ''“You’re right. Someone does get hurt.” '' - Barok and Meench Vyzumi, Chapter 5: Prisoner Trivia *Meench Vyzumi’s name and appearance were based off of a character in ''The Search for the Mask of Light named Minch Visoomy, the fused result of a Visorak clone and a Minifig clone. *In The Story of Frosam and Four Years, Five Months, Five Days, Meench Vyzumi’s name was originally “'Meench Veezoomee'”. This was later changed to Vyzumi. Appearances *Chapter 22: Apparitions of Allies *Chapter 19: The Enemy Revealed *Chapter 17: Escape from the Tower (Not Mentioned by Name) *Chapter 15: Failed Rescue (Not Mentioned by Name) *Chapter 24: The First Final Battle *''Four Years, Five Months, Five Days '' *Chapter 18: Heavy Metal *Chapter 1: Late Awakening (Not Mentioned by Name) *Chapter 7: Le-Koro’s Safety (Not Mentioned by Name) *Chapter 2: Meench Vyzumi *Chapter 23: Minions *Chapter 5: The Mission *Chapter 5: Prisoner *Chapter 1: Remos Chase (First Appearance, Not Mentioned by Name) *Chapter 3: Return of the Lord *Chapter 12: Reunited (Not Mentioned by Name) *Chapter 20 ½: Through Kopeke’s Eyes *Chapter 4: Victory! (Not Mentioned by Name)